devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Johnec Araz/@comment-30280732-20170611224835
what the fuck is this shit like jesus fucking christ. it starts off with saying the character is female but then instantly goes into calling him male. what in the fuck are you doing. supersadd you always try to kiss my ass in devil beater. and now you've come here with OCs shitter than squishie's. But i'll give you props atleast you know how to make a correct wikia page and not steal anything from other games/copy. your downsides are, 1. you're using canon things such as how he is gladia's girlfriend; unless gladia treats him like a girl and tries to fuck him in the ass with her big long futa dong then i don't think there is a way to even call him a her, 2. your moves make no sense, at all. Your passive is brokenly overpowered and it doesn't help that it has a cooldown instead of stating that it's every 30 mins in the description you go and just put as a damage/cooldown which i completely wrong and to add in the fact that, you made the moves brokenly overpowered just because you feel like tanks should do massive amounts of damage. which is incorrect as seen by my character yoshee. i have stated multiple times that his damages were ruined by a certain someone who i will not name. 3. you can't fucking make up random shit for your weaknesses and strengths. Like seriously what the fuck is this shit, probably something squishie would make like HOLY CRAP. *TankyCan'tDie LEARN TO USE SPACES FUCKTARD. like HOLY SHIT. you legit could of put. *Godlike HP Boom ye' done. don't need to write your tankycan'tdie shit and your weaknesses. oh god the weaknesses. WHY. THE. FUCK. DIDJA HAVE TO PUT ANNOYING PEOPLE. you fucking dumbass twat. like holy crap, you could of said high damage chars or something else >nah dud i gota hav dez sik dings hahaha LEGIT, could of thought this out logically and realized "Hmmm. I think I should go and write this thing! but no... You fuck it up. you could of asked certain people for help on this on the db discord you would of gotten some genuine responces and actual help. 4. lemme sum this up in my magical words. you done fucked up HARD on the actual stats. He's not slow with 23 speed. thats actually faster than most characters in devil beater. like when you realize the slowest char there has 14 speed and all other tanks have speeds close to it. i can't really talk shit as i normally make mine quite high. the fuck is a Daurzo Gang, sounds like a discount dane gang. you also fucked up flux which is water. not fire. not souls. not anything else other than stuff related to water. your character is a non-element user as he uses all of them or as the old version of isotope said, "multiple different elements into one person making it unknown. If your armour is made out of water do you think you'll be safe?